The primary hypothesis to be tested is whether 3.5-5 years treatment of asthma in children 5-12 years of age with inhaled corticosteroids has a long-term benefit in allowing maximum attainment of lung growth. This will be achieved by continued followup of the original Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP) cohort until the majority have reached their maximal adult height. The Albuquerque site agrees to continue to follow and obtain the necessary measurements in their cohort to fulfill all of the specific aims as described in the Washington University, St. Louis scientific protocol. One hundred twenty-one patients were initially randomized at the Albuquerque site and we currently have 100 patients enrolled in the CAMPCS cohort followup study. Of those patients currently enrolled in CAMPCS we have successfully completed 96% of all pulmonary function measures, 97% of all linear growth measures and 93% of all methacholine challenge measures up to August 2002. All of the original cohort which consisted of 41% minorities and 40% females is eligible to participate and we will attempt to contact them all, even those not currently enrolled in CAMPCS.